1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a polymer electrolyte, a lithium battery including the polymer electrolyte, a method of preparing the polymer electrolyte, and a method of preparing the lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible electronic devices such as electronic paper have received a large amount of public attention. Such flexible electronic devices are powered by a secondary battery. Secondary batteries used in flexible electronic devices should be flexible and an electrolyte used in the secondary batteries should not leak. Thus, the electrolyte may be a polymer electrolyte.
Flexible electronic devices may be manufactured using a thin film deposition process or a printing process. Since thin film deposition is complicated and has higher manufacturing costs, printing is widely used. Thus, a secondary battery may be manufactured using a printing process, and a polymer electrolyte contained in the secondary battery may also be manufactured using a printing process.
Polymer electrolytes are cured using a light curing method or thermal curing method, by radiating UV light, electro beams, or heat onto an electrolyte including a monomer and an initiator. However, a curing device used to perform light curing or thermal curing may not be applicable to a printing process. Therefore, there is still a need to develop a method of preparing a polymer electrolyte applicable to a printing process, without the need for a separate curing device.